


Honey, We Never Break, We Get Back Up

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow Knows Something, One Shot, Post-Episode: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, Queen Daenerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: Jon tries to make Daenerys feel better after losing everything. He can't do much, but he makes her smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jonerys fic so pls be kind :) hope you like

Jon knew that he screwed up when he didn’t sail with Daenerys immediately. He knew that he should have gone with. He also knew the second that he told Sansa and Arya that he should have listened to her. When he looked Sansa in the eyes, he thought he would see the face of his sister from so long ago, but that is not what he saw. He wished that he’d just told Arya. She was the only one of the family who could keep a secret but part of him was starting to think that he could not tell her anything either. 

Daenerys had sacrificed everything for him. Her armies, her most trusted advisor, a man who loved her very much, and a dragon. It wasn’t until he was almost at Dragonstone that he heard of what else she lost. Her best friend, Missandei, and her other dragon, Rhaegal. In the short time they had known each other she had lost everything for him. He hadn’t so much as returned an  _ I love you  _ when they had last been alone together, and it had been eating him ever since. Jon loved Daenerys Targaryen, and he trusted her more than anything, even if the rest of the North didn’t. 

When Jon got to Dragonstone, Tyrion was waiting for him. He wasn’t sure what he had to say to him, but by the looks of it whatever was going to come out of his mouth wasn’t going to be good. “Your timing could’ve been better.” 

“I came when I did. I wish I did earlier, but I can’t change that.” 

“She isn’t faring well with her losses.” 

“That’s understandable. She lost two of her children, most of her army, some of her closest friends and advisors. That’s a lot for someone to lose in a very short amount of time.” Tyrion just eyed him nervously. Jon took note of that. Tyrion was thinking of telling him something but refraining from it. 

“I’m afraid she may be going mad.” 

“Daenerys is not her father.” Tyrion opened her mouth to speak. “If I was the one in her position would you say I was going mad? Or would you say that it was appropriate for me to seek revenge? Would you say that my ambitions were appropriate because I’m a man?” That was the end of that conversation. 

* **

Daenerys saw Jon arrive, but she didn’t move. What a sight she must be to behold right now. Her hair was a mess and she hadn’t slept in a few days. She was sure that her cheeks were still tear stained. She hadn’t eaten in days and she was pretty sure that she had lost some weight. If Varys questioned her sanity, she would understand by now. When Jon entered the room, she didn’t register that the he was coming either. She just kept thinking about everything that had happened recently. 

_ Missandei stood up on that wall, and she proved that she was much more brave than Daenerys could ever hope to be. She knew what was coming. She knew she wasn’t coming back from that. “If you have any last words to say, say it now.” Daenerys was holding her breath. What more was she to do? She couldn’t prepare herself from the loss she was about to endure.  _

_ Missandei was her friend.  _

_ She wanted freedom. She was one of the first to believe in her. Daenerys loved her dearly.  _

_ “Dracarys,” The word rang in Daenerys ears as the sword was swung.  _

“Dany,” Daenerys started. Jon was right next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder gently, and for a second she let it sit there before she shrugged it away and kept staring out the window. “Hey,” She glanced at him and then to Tyrion. 

“Can you leave us be for a minute?” He nodded and left without a word. 

_ Ser Jorah loved her, Daenerys loved Ser Jorah, but not in the way that he needed or the way he wanted. She wished that she could have though. She wished that when he died he knew how much she needed him in her life.  _

“I’m sorry for not coming sooner,” Daenerys said nothing, she couldn’t look at Jon. Couldn’t look at eyes that pitied her.  _ The only children she ever had. Two of them were gone. Then there was Drogon…  _ “I should have listened to you.” 

Yes, he should have. But of course, he didn’t. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. “I am sorry for not saying I love you before you left.” That’s when she looked up at him. She wondered if he could see the hurt in her eyes. “I love you.” He didn’t break eye contact with her. 

_ Drogo, her unborn child, it was her fault.  _ “I will fight by your side. Always, my Queen.” He told her. 

“That’ll get you killed.” The tears in her eyes fell. Jon was there to catch her. She fell into his arms and the two of them stayed there. 

“No it won't,” Jon told her, “and even if you did my life wouldn't be as much of a sacrifice as the sacrifice that you have given me.” 

***

Daenerys had suffered more than anything, and Jon should have been there for her sooner than he was. He kissed her on the top of the head, and grabbed her hand. That night Jon drew her a bath, helped her undress and watched her shake. He bathed her, gently. 

Jon Snow was never the type of person to get angry, but seeing this woman who was so proud, who radiated confidence and made people believe in her just by breathing, shake because of the trauma of her losses. 

Jon was not good with hair, but he tried. He unravelled her braids and brushed it as gently as possible. “Tell me if I'm hurting you.” He said. She only said something once, and he brushed more carefully, helped her out of her bath and helped her dress. Jon kissed her atop the head, he wasn't going to initiate something she wasn't ready for, especially at a time like this. She smiled, though. Even if it was only for a few seconds, Jon would call that a victory. “Let's rest tonight. Tomorrow, Cersei will burn.” 


	2. Small but Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys theres so much in this episode to fix this is going to be multi chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters probably a sleep deprived mess but i wanted to get it out

Daenerys woke up in the middle of the night, Jon was by her side, still asleep. She looked down at him, wondering if he had told her the things that he told her because he actually cared about her or because he was scared of her and wanted to appease her. Jon stirred a second later, eyes fluttering open. “Are you okay?” He asked. He got up.

  
“Just thinking,” She said. “About everything.”

  
“Tell me.” He put his hand in hers. “What’s on your mind?” Daenerys took a deep breath in. She was tired, so tired. 

  
“Am I just your queen? Or do you love me for the person I am?” She was broken now, she wasn’t sure that there was much that she could love about herself. If she couldn’t love herself though, how could anyone else? How could she be a Queen? “Because it seems that I don’t have love here, I only have fear.”   
“I love you,” There wasn’t any hesitation in it. When he kissed her, it was with meaning, and when she looked into the eyes afterwards, she saw the same eyes looking up at her after they first had sex. He kept whispering it into her skin, saying it like it may be the last time that he would tell her that he loved her each time. “We should go back to bed,” He said, “tomorrow will be a big day.” 

  
Daenerys nodded, but she didn’t lay back down. “I have a feeling that something bad’s going to happen.”

  
“Why?” 

  
“Varys,” She said, “Ever since we won the war he’s been staring at me like he’s been trying to overthrow me. I got information that Tyrion and him were talking about the fact that you would be a better ruler because you have a cock.” Jon nearly choked when she said that.

  
“I can tell you right now that I would be a terrible ruler.” Daenerys raised an eyebrow. “I really don’t want to be on the Iron Throne. I wouldn’t accept even if I was promised it.” He was being sincere when he said that.

  
“That’s good to know,” She said. “Right now, I’m not sure I want the Iron Throne anymore, people were grateful for me Essos. They are not grateful for me here.”

  
“That decision is up to you.” He told her. “I will follow you anywhere.”

  
***

  
Sansa Stark had spent her time being wary of someone that sacrificed everything for the North, and she felt a sinking pit in her stomach as she thought about her and King’s Landing and Cersei. She could admit that she wasn’t Daenerys’ number one fan, but she was a far better person than Cersei Lannister, and she needed to make sure that nothing bad happened. She would never be able to get to Dragonstone in time but she could send a raven.

  
 _I know that you probably don’t want to take advice from me or hear me out but I made a mistake._..

  
Hopefully that would get to her soon enough. She didn’t want to be responsible for the bloodshed that might occur.

  
***

  
Jon drew a bath for Dany that morning. She looked better. She had actually slept some, and Jon assumed that it had some form of rest in it. He watched as she did her hair with some sort of conviction. She was planning something in her head that morning and he was not sure what it was. It was Grey Worm that might have somewhat interrupted that plan. He came with a letter. “Who’s this from?” she asked him.

  
“Sansa Stark,”

  
Daenerys glanced from him to Jon and then to the letter, taking it gingerly and unfolding the parchment. Grey Worm left a minute later. She scanned it for a minute, confused and perhaps surprised by the contents of the letter. “What’s in it?”

  
“Sansa says she made a mistake.” She pressed her lips together. “She told Tyrion and Tyrion told Varys about your parentage,” Jon felt nauseous all of the sudden. “She says the right thing to do would to be to kill Varys and let Tyrion off with a warning and also says that Cersei is going to count on the fact that I’m not going to murder a bunch of innocent women and children and attack when the bells of surrender are rung.” She turned to Jon. “Should I believe her on this?”   
“What else did she say in the letter?”

  
“She mentioned your sister, Arya. Said that the last she heard, she was going to King’s Landing.” 

  
“Then she doesn’t want her sister to die. She’d have no reason to lie in that situation.”

  
***

  
He was right. Daenerys didn’t want to kill innocents, and she certainly didn’t kill an assassin with a vested interest in killing Cersei. “I have a plan,” She said. It was the first time in a while that she was sure of what she was going to do. “I need armor, a lot of it. Not just for me but for Drogon.”

  
“And what of Varys?”

  
“He’ll be executed.” 

  
“And Tyrion?”

  
“I’m not sure what to do with Tyrion right now. I’ll figure it out though.”

  
“What do you need me to do?”

  
“I need you to get Lord Gendry to make me that armor. I need it done well but as fast as possible. Tell him that he will forever have my gratitude if he does this for me.”

  
“Done,” He stood up and Daenerys stared straight into those dark eyes of him.

  
“Do you trust me?” She asked him.

  
“I do.” He said. “I trust you with my life.”

  
“Good,” Daenerys said, “Cersei is going to be out of a throne soon,” That confidence that she had been lacking since she lost Viserion was starting to come back in droves, and she could feel a new purpose being born. She could win all of this, she could be happy with Jon.

  
She was going to break the wheel after all.

 


End file.
